


A Trip to Galdin Quay

by serenbach



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eloping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, only mild angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: Ignis' first thought, even before he opened his eyes, wasHis Majesty is going to kill me.But when he did open his eyes to see Noct’s bare shoulder, the spill of dark hair on the white pillow, the bright gleam of the new ring on his left hand, and the matching one on his own hand still on Noct’s hip, Ignis was filled with a fierce, quiet joy and he knew that, no matter what happened next he didn’t regret the choices that they had made that had brought them here.Ignoct Secret Santa fic for Voceart!





	A Trip to Galdin Quay

**Author's Note:**

> Its the 24th where I am so happy Secret Santa Voceart! Thank you so much for the prompt!

Ignis woke slowly, the unfamiliar sound of waves crashing against the shore drawing him from sleep.

His first thought, even before he opened his eyes, was _His Majesty is going to kill me_.

But when he did open his eyes to see Noct’s bare shoulder, the spill of dark hair on the white pillow, the bright gleam of the new ring on his left hand, and the matching one on his own hand still on Noct’s hip, Ignis was filled with a fierce, quiet joy and he knew that, no matter what happened next he didn’t regret the choices that they had made that had brought them here.

He loved Noctis. He didn’t care what happened next, not right now.

He curled up closer to Noctis again and closed his eyes, determined to enjoy this moment of peace before all hell inevitably broke loose.

\---

Even as a child, in the special lessons he’d been given to start him on the path to become Noct’s advisor, Ignis had thought that the idea of a marriage alliance had been an unfair one.

It didn’t seem right to Ignis that when he was a grown-up, Noctis may not be allowed to marry who he wanted, that he might have to marry someone who didn’t even like him just because he was the prince.

It probably wouldn’t happen, he’d been assured, but if it did it would be for the good of Lucis. Ignis still hadn’t liked the idea.

But now as an adult, and one who was Noct’s friend and lover as well as his advisor, listening to the Council debate Noct’s future marriage without Noctis even being present was making his fingers feel twitchy for his daggers. He’d already broken the nib of his pen just from pressing too hard taking notes while trying to keep a cool head.

With the war progressing slowly, and Lucis becoming increasingly withdrawn and isolated, alliances were becoming an increasingly important topic. And their unmarried, eligible prince was an important facet of the alliance process.  

“What do you think, Ignis? You know the prince well, after all,” one of the older councilmen asked, and the room went quiet.

It was a deliberately unkind question, and Ignis knew it. The fact that Ignis was in a relationship with the prince was not a secret to anyone in this room, but the truth was that their relationship was not officially recognised or acknowledged. As far as Lucis and the rest of Eos was concerned, Noctis was unattached, and Ignis was nothing more than his advisor.  

Not everyone in the council approved of Ignis’ relationship with Noctis either, although with the King’s tacit approval there was nothing they could do, other than make cruel remarks in the meetings.

Ignis bent to looks at the file in front of him for a moment – needlessly, he had already memorised the contents, but he needed to buy himself a moment to regain his composure – and said in his coolest voice, “of the options available here, Lady Lunafreya is not an unreasonable one, however, the alliance would come with potential entanglement with the Empire that we would have to be aware of.”

A murmur went around the room, though whether it was at Ignis’ remark or his unflustered tone he wasn’t sure. But fortunately, after that the conversation moved on and Ignis could focus on the rest of the meeting without destroying the rest of his stationary.

That afternoon, the King himself sought Ignis out, much to his surprise as he appeared at the door to his office.

“Your Majesty,” Ignis said, rising to bow, and the King gestured to him to sit back down.  

“I wanted to thank you,” the King said, “for your composure in the meeting today. I understand that it cannot have been easy.”

Ignis didn’t know how to reply, but it didn’t seem necessary. The King was not looking at him, his gaze far away.

After a few long moments, he focused back on Ignis. “I have always appreciated the way you care for Noctis. If things were different…” he trailed off, and for a moment there was real grief in his voice. “I’m afraid you will have to learn to let him go.”

Ignis bowed politely again, but everything inside him wanted to protest. Even if their romance was forced to end, he would still be at Noctis’ side.

That would never change.

\---

When Ignis opened his eyes again, Noctis was already awake, and had rolled over to face him. His smile widened when he noticed that Ignis was awake.

“Hey,” Noctis said softly.

“Good morning,” Ignis said, just as softly.

While Ignis himself had no regret over what they had done, he had been a little concerned that Noctis might have developed second thoughts.

It was clear from the expression on Noct’s face, however, that he had no such regrets. He was radiating happiness in a way that Ignis had hardly ever seen before. Noctis slid his hand across Ignis’ bare chest to take his hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss Ignis’ palm.

Ignis smiled at him, ridiculously charmed by the gesture.  

“Holy shit, Specs,” Noctis said suddenly, his face bright with joy. “We’re married!”

“We are, yes,” Ignis agreed, sitting up a little to better allow Noctis to curl up against him. He could feel how wide his own smile was.

“You’re my husband,” Noctis added, his voice soft and wondering, and Ignis couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him.

“That’s generally how it works,” he murmured when the broke away, and Noctis laughed.

“Yeah,” Noctis said, still smiling. “It’s just a shame Prompto missed it though. I promised him he could take the pictures if I ever got married.”

Ignis tangled his hand in Noct’s hair absently. “While I am sorry about Prompto, I confess it is not his reaction that I’m worried about.”

Noctis looked attentively at him, but he still seemed too happy to be concerned. Ignis couldn’t really object to that, though, and just kept stroking his hair.

“What are you worried about?” Noctis asked, as if they hadn’t already fully discussed the ramifications of their decision. Ignis still wasn’t sorry, would never be sorry, but the reality was starting to sink in just a little bit more.

“Your father murdering me,” Ignis said dryly, smiling despite himself when Noctis pulled a scrunched-up face. “Cor murdering me. _Gladio_ murdering me…”

“Well,” Noctis began, and he was _still_ smiling (and Ignis’ heart was full just looking at him), “Dad would have to go through me, and he can’t as I’m his only heir. And as for Cor and Gladio, just tell them to get lost.”

“Tell the Immortal to get lost?” Ignis asked disbelievingly, not able to hold in a laugh. “Your Shield?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said, and his voice was lower, breathier. “Because you _outrank_ them.” He wriggled around until he was comfortably straddling Ignis’ lap. “Because you are my _husband,_ ” and Noctis kissed him, deep and passionate, and for a while Ignis couldn’t think about any of his concerns.

\---

It had been a few days since the meeting, and Ignis had been dwelling on it for longer than he perhaps should.

He’d tried not to worry Noctis with it, but Noctis always knew when he was hiding something. When Ignis told him about the meeting, and about his strange conversation with the King, Noctis had become very quiet, which was another thing that Ignis couldn’t help but be troubled by.

It felt like things were ending. He had always known they would have to, at some point, but not now, not so soon.

He was still thinking about it when he arrived at Noct’s apartment and began clearing up while Noctis was at university, so that he would have a meal ready when he got back from his shift at his part-time job, although in truth there was little for him to do, not enough to take his mind off things. Noct’s home tended more towards comfortably cluttered than outright untidy these days, but he did find Noct’s pants from the day before draped over a chair.

He didn’t think anything of the little box that fell out of Noct’s pocket, even though it had the logo of the royal jewellers on it. There was a charity event coming up that Noctis would be attending, he assumed until he cracked open the box to check that it would contain new cuff links, or perhaps a tie pin.

Instead, inside the box was a ring. Simple, silver and heavy, plain aside from a simple engraving that matched the skull necklace he had worn since he was child.

It was a ring that would not fit Noctis and he was struck with the vivid memory of Noctis holding his hand a few days earlier while they had been watching a film, and playing with his fingers, almost as if he were measuring them.

Ignis sank down on the bed, staring at the ring. He wished he knew what it meant, whether he was misinterpreting what he had found, and whether he was hoping for too much, or too little.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Noctis enter his bedroom until he said, “Hey Specs… oh.” He stared at the box that Ignis was holding with a distressed expression on his face.

“Noct,” Ignis said, and even to himself his voice sounded hoarse. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s okay.” Noctis reached up to tug his uniform hat off and swallowed audibly, then continued. “It’s for you, anyway,” he said softly.

“Noctis,” Ignis murmured quietly, not sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Noctis was going to propose to him, and he was going to have to say no. He already felt a deep ache in his chest just at the thought.

“I wanted you to have something,” Noctis sighed, looking awkward. “I know it’s been weird lately, with everyone talking about me getting married and I wanted…” He looked at the ring almost like he was scowling at it, but Ignis knew that he was just nervous. “I wanted you to have something so that you would always remember that if I could choose, I would choose you.”

“Oh, Noct,” Ignis said, feeling close to tears. This was better and worse than a proposal all at once. “You would choose me?”

“Obviously,” Noctis said, rolling his eyes fondly, and Ignis laughed, his fingers tightening around the box. “If you don’t know that I love you by now, I must be doing something wrong.”

Ignis stared down at the box, feeling his eyes prickle, but not wanting to upset Noctis.

“I know that I’ll have to marry for Lucis,” Noct said, and his voice sounded suspiciously unsteady as well. “And when that happens, we’ll have to go back to how things were before. But I thought if you had that ring, if you knew what it meant, maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much. Then I thought maybe it was kind of mean? Like I was rubbing it in or something…”

“Noct, no,” Ignis protested, pulling off his glove. “It’s beautiful, and the thought behind it –” he cleared his throat abruptly. It would certainly ease the sting of watching Noctis marry someone else, knowing that the ring was hidden beneath his glove, a private confession just between the two of them.

He slid it on his ring finger, and Noctis made a rough noise in his throat. “It fits,” he observed. “I was worried.”

“It’s perfect,” Ignis said quietly, not able to look away from it. He brushed his thumb over the Lucis skull, his heart full.

“Whenever I pictured getting married it was always to you,” Noctis confessed suddenly, not quite meeting his eyes. “For what it’s worth, if I could ask you to marry me, I would.”

“It’s worth everything,” Ignis told him. “And for what it’s worth on my part, I would say yes.”

Noct wiped at his eyes with a laugh. “Would you?”

Ignis stood up and cupped his face with his hands, one still gloved, the ring pressed against his cheek and kissed him gently. “If you doubt that then _I_ must be doing something wrong. I’d marry you in a heartbeat, Noctis.”

“Yeah?” Noctis said, smiling a beautiful, watery smile. “We could always sneak off to Galdin Quay and elope. We could be there and back before anyone realised we were gone.”

Ignis stared at Noctis for a long moment, long enough for Noct's brow to furrow in concern. Noctis had been joking, Ignis knew, but at his words a complete surety settled over him, one he had not felt since he had first taken Noct’s hand when they were children and known then exactly where his future belonged.

He knew it now, too. His main concern was Noctis; his happiness and wellbeing. It always had been.

“Noctis,” he said, his heart starting to pound hard in his chest. “If you asked me, I would.”

Noctis eyes widened, then a slow grin broke out over his face. “Iggy? Would you marry me?”

He was sure that pulling Noctis back on to the bed with him was answer enough, but he made sure to breathe his answer against every part of Noct’s skin.

It didn’t happen that night, of course. They waited until Noctis had a free weekend where no-one would be expecting him at the Citadel, made excuses with their friends and the people who might possibly go looking for them, and then after acquiring a city pass and leaving a note for the King where no-one else would find it, drove out into the night.

Taking the Prince out beyond the Wall was not the wisest choice, Ignis knew, but there would be no way for them to stealthily arrange a wedding in Insomnia.

They were already going to be in so much trouble, whatever they did was not going to make it any worse.

\---

It was late morning before Ignis left their hotel room to seek out breakfast while Noctis was in the shower. The food in Galdin Quay was wonderful, but not quite to Noct’s taste, so Ignis negotiated for a simpler breakfast for him.

The staff were in fact quite accommodating, possibly since Ignis had been quite liberal with Noct’s credit card in order to buy them some privacy, along with a registrar and a couple of witnesses who wouldn’t gossip, which was something else he would be in trouble for, no doubt.

He was too happy to care for now though, especially when Noctis came out to join him, wearing a small, private smile.

“Can I join you?” Noctis joked, and Ignis drew back the other chair gallantly for him.

“Of course, there’s _groom_ for one more,” he said, managing to keep a straight face.

To his surprise, Noctis blushed slightly, even as he groaned at the pun. “This looks great,” he said, digging in to his plate of smoked salmon and scrambled eggs on toast.

“I’m glad,” Ignis said, his own breakfast mostly finished. He was just savouring a cup of fresh Ebony. “We should head back after we’ve eaten,” he said, not without regret. “We should be back in Insomnia before dark.”

Being away for one night was pushing their luck, two was far too risky. Ignis was fighting the urge to switch on his phone to check if they had been missed.

“Can’t I catch one fish while I’m here?” Noctis said, his eyes wide and pleading. “It _is_ our honeymoon.”

Ignis didn’t even try and protest. Their honeymoon. Who would have ever thought he would be so lucky?

He reached for Noct’s hand, who seemed happy enough to eat one-handedly. It was the first time they had ever held hands in public; Ignis had to hide his smile in his cup.

“Umbra stopped by when I got out of the shower,” Noctis informed him. “Luna says congratulations.”

“That’s kind of her,” Ignis replied. “At least we have the blessing of the Oracle on our side.”

“See, everything is going to be fine,” Noctis told him, squeezing his hand tightly.

 “Have you decided what you are going to tell your father?” Ignis asked him. Noctis had explained himself in his letter, but he was sure the King would have some rather pointed questions. Hopefully not literally so.

“The truth,” Noctis said easily. “That I love you, and that I will be a better king with you by my side, just like he always said being married to my mother made him.”

Ignis cleared his throat, gripping Noct’s hand even more tightly. “I love you,” was all that he could think of to say, and they smiled at each other for a few embarrassingly besotted moments.

But then, it was their honeymoon, after all.   

“Come on then,” Noctis said, dropping his fork back on to his plate with a clatter. “Let’s go and catch a fish, then go home and face the music.”

“As long as I get to dance with you,” Ignis said, taking Noct’s hand as they headed towards the dock, “I’ll go anywhere.”

He was sure that they would be in a lot of trouble when they got back to Insomnia, from the King and the council and their friends, but Ignis knew that he would face all that and more to be at Noct’s side.  

**Author's Note:**

> I see this happening shortly before the canon game time, in which the Empire comes up with their demands before their marriage is made public so Regis takes the opportunity to send Noctis safely out of the city. He would have given permission if they had asked, but Ignis took Regis' oblique warning about Noct's fate as being about their relationship. They had a private party for everyone else when they got back, but yeah, they were in a bit of trouble from the people who missed it. 
> 
> If Episode Ignis convinced me of nothing else it is that Ignis would 100% elope with Noctis if the situation came up. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
